the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
NoHead Recruit
*Sean *Kenzie Walters *Qamar *Bartholomew Gales *Mira *Rebecca *CassidyThe Super Babies: Adventures: Watch Out For Brainworms! *Wallace Blanks *X2 |headquarters=Fourth NoHead Base |locations=*Emergency NoHead Base *''Wasp'' |formed=2012 |founded=Early 2014 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=2019 |restored= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=NoHeads }} The NoHead Recruits are a military junta of the NoHeads. NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Stupid NoHead was recruiting NoHeads to join him in his quest for domination. As such, he endeavored to teach the ways of the Darkness to his new disciples, whom he first controlled through fear before training them to harness their anger and other base emotions. While it is unknown why, the NoHead Recruits were worshiped by the Styricat, a religious organization, decades after their permanent fragmentation, who called them the Black Immortals. History Early history It is unknown if Annabeth Black can be classified as a NoHead Recruit, but if she was, she would have been the first. After the NoHead Cataclysm, Mr. Stupid NoHead was left as the NoHead Grandmaster as well as one of nine survivors of the purge. He quickly took to recruiting NoHeads to join him in his quest for domination. As such, he endeavored to teach the ways of the Darkness to his new disciples, whom he first controlled through fear before training them to harness their anger and other base emotions. The Dark Lord selected adolescents because he believed children would be of little use and adults would already have developed ideas to do things their own way, and he also believed they would be far easier to prey on and seduce. In the mix, Mr. Stupid NoHead encountered a girl named Rotta Hecks, who was extremely powerful, but extremely fearful of her powers. Upon introducing himself, NoHead made it clear that he had no intention of harming her, and had invited her to join the NoHeads. Impressed by her amazing power, NoHead manipulated Rotta into killing her own mother, sealing her tie to the Darkness. With the passing of her beloved parents, Rotta had no choice but to join the NoHeads. Generally, NoHead treated her more decently than his sons. Rotta secretly carried out several assignments for NoHead and trained with him for a full year. At age seventeen, Mr. Stupid NoHead made her his sidekick, something Rotta had been looking forward to. Perhaps one of the most loyal recruits was Sean, who had been searching for him for months. He quickly met Annabeth, and while Sean quickly developed a crush on her, Annabeth did not feel the same way and resented him for challenging her asexual nature. The two later became close friends, however. Preparing for war The NoHead Recruits quickly proved to be valuable allies. Mr. Stupid NoHead seemed to value them as well, giving them several tasks. For instance, Annabeth assisted in the construction of a Robotic Monster. When Bartholomew Gales began having visions pulling him towards the light, NoHead became worried and asked Annabeth teach Gales how to use his mind's willpower to resist probing or possession. Bounties were also placed on their heads by various high-ranking officials within the U.S. Government, none of which proved any fruit. When Annabeth learned of a fight between Qamar's mother and a group of slavers, Mr. Stupid NoHead personally deployed a large military force to Bridgeton, where he defeated Ken and discovered the latter's son. Seeing his father's death, Qamar demonstrated his reflexive telekinesis by pulling NoHead's sword out of his hand. Impressed by Qamar's potential in the dark side, NoHead abducted the younger Qamar shortly after he killed a squad of robots in order to keep Qamar's existence a secret. He endeavored to teach the ways of the dark side to his new disciple. At some point, he also recruited Kenzie. Second NoHead War Before Mr. Stupid NoHead's death The Robotic Monster's assault on New York City started the Second NoHead War, sealing the fate of the NoHead Recruits and ensuring that their loyalties lay with Mr. Stupid NoHead. During the war, they were joined by Darren Slade, but the latter eventually defected, becoming the only recruit to do so. After Brute Gunray was sent to capture the Mayor, Annabeth went to Mr. Stupid NoHead and told him they needed to talk. From there, she began discussing a plan with Mr. Stupid NoHead. Their conversation was cut short when Gunray returned empty-handed. Shortly after Rotta successfully captured Mayor Katie Black from New York City, Annabeth captured Ray, who had been leading the assault, and held him hostage with eighty F7 robot soldiers as she awaited Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence. Arriving on the Wasp to attempt a rescue mission, the two latters rounded a corner and found Annabeth and Ray. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits were quickly surrounded by F7 robots and Annabeth looked up. Baby Intelligence announced that they had come for the Mayor. Annabeth told him that was his business, before handing over a pickup line predicting his demise at her hands. With that, she pretended to show mercy to Ray. From there, she suddenly killed him with a well-placed Shiak strike to the chest. Almost immediately Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence drew their swords and Sebiscuits sliced a hole in the floor after having a brief sign language argument over what method they should use to escape. They fell down into a NoHead fuel tank, the surrounding robots proceeded to take aim, but the experienced NoHead commander ordered her troops not to fire in order to prevent the fuel from ignition. Leaving the scene, Annabeth boarded a nearby ship and left to the Fourth NoHead Base, which was unfinished. Afterwards, Annabeth returned to the NoHead Base and joined in the celebrations with her peers upon Rotta capturing the Mayor. However, Black soon escaped Rotta's grip (with the help of Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence, who also exposed Rotta Hecks as a NoHead). The beginning of the end Endgame During the Battle of the Eastern Field, the NoHead Recruits were devastated and slain. Legacy While the NoHead Recruits were defeated, their legacy would continue to be felt in the decades that followed its extinction — more specifically, their crimes, less so than their power. The demise of the NoHead Recruits left what remained of the Order, which was not much, vulnerable, leading to its irreversible fragmentation. Although the S.M.S.B. was successful in defeating the League, they did not manage to exterminate them completely: the spirit of Bartholomew Gales was kept in secret by the clergy of the Styricat, who worshiped the NoHead Recruits as deities. Gales' soul was awakened in a ceremony, during which Lindsay Kellerman and Centauri were nearly killed by the disembodied Gales, but the timely arrival of the governor Savannah van Dukas resulted in the crippling of Gales' soul. Organization The NoHead Recruits were a junta of the NoHeads that coalesced around Mr. Stupid NoHead. Most of them were underage (though Cassidy was the only Recruit who was under the age of ten). NoHead found them very useful, as they could help him and without them, he would have next to no followers. It is hinted at in 2019 that he openly shared his origins with them. NoHead Recruits followed their leader's commands first and foremost, and he treated them ruthlessly, often sending them on impossible missions and punishing them horribly if they failed him, even due to bad luck rather than incompetence. At his command, they worked against Mr. Stupid NoHead's opponents, the police and eventually the S.M.S.B., through espionage, murder, and battle. When he needed tasks done to increase his own power, he would occasionally send them if he considered the task trivial enough to not warrant his personal attention. The young mutants' other, more spontaneous activities included Muggle torture and murder for fun, property crime, and plotting the eventual overthrow of the U.S. government and replacing it with the reorganized Empire of the NoHeads. Although some NoHeads appeared to have been fanatically loyal to Mr. Stupid NoHead, most (if not all) of his recruits, however, served him out of loyalty. In turn, even though Mr. Stupid NoHead valued the services they provided, and spoke as though they were a family, he saw them as no more than particularly efficient servants. Known NoHead Recruits NoHead Recruits Annabeth body.jpg|Annabeth Black Cassidy2.jpg|Cassidy Rotta.jpg|Rotta Hecks *Sean *Kenzie *Qamar *Bartholomew Gales *Mira *Rebecca *Wallace Blanks Behind the scenes Whether Annabeth Black is a NoHead Recruit (despite spending a good deal of time with them) is disputable. She was recruited before the coming of the group and had special privileges and responsibilities. Annabeth was referred by D. Isaac Thomas as Mr. Stupid NoHead's lieutenant, suggesting that she may be the second-in-command of the NoHead organization. Indeed, she has demonstrated great talent in combat and leadership skills and has been, in the past, trusted with many important things by her master. Similarly, Rotta Hecks and Hell Burnbottom seemed to be lieutenants of Mr. Stupid NoHead. All three were allowed to give subordinate NoHead orders and were never punished for "friendly fire". It is unknown, though likely, that Darren Slade was a NoHead Recruit. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Super Babies: Adventures: Watch Out For Brainworms!'' Notes and references Category:NoHead Recruits Category:Secret societies Category:NoHead organizations